


The Imprint of a Paw

by Smolstarks



Series: Imprint [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Birthday Presents, Dog fic, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Protective Steve Rogers, Sorry Not Sorry, Tony Has Issues, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark-centric, not anybody you are thinking, puppy, steve's birthday, stevetony get a dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 19:35:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12019548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smolstarks/pseuds/Smolstarks
Summary: Steve's birthday is coming up and what he really wants is a dog. Cue the team doing everything they can to make that wish come true by sending a certain billionaire to buy the captain a puppy. Little do they know, Tony's past with dogs is a dark one.





	The Imprint of a Paw

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to Reanna for being an awesome Beta! This is basically just 5k of angst and fluff. Enjoy!

A dog… of all things Steve wanted the a fucking dog. It couldn’t have been a hamster or even a friggin cat, but a dog… a long tongued, panting beast with muddy paws and sharp teeth and just... even thinking about it made Tony shudder. Truth is, Steve’s birthday was coming up and even though he never outright asked, it was obvious to know exactly what the super soldier wanted if the way he gushed, _literally gushed_ , over them every time they passed one on the street was any indication. And the worse part was, the team fully expected Tony to buy him one. 

“It should come from you,” Nat had said, because it coming from anyone else besides Tony would be outlandish, and he knew that they were playing into his little crush, but that was besides the point. Clint had even bought a fancy purple leash for the little mutt and everything. He obviously saw it more as a team pet than anything. Now it was just up for Tony to actually buy the dog. He had been putting it off.. In fact, he hadn’t even looked at any yet, still banking on the fact that maybe Steve would suddenly despise dogs out of nowhere in the next two days. 

If he could just leave the actual “picking out a pup” part to someone else. Then Steve could have his dog and Tony would just do everything he could to avoid contact with the thing. Maybe he could call Rhodey up and have him pick up a dog. Rhodey loved dogs, so he wouldn’t mind... would he? So that was the plan, and it would have worked too, except for the fact that Natasha had been lurking, apparently sensing his bullshit all along, and heard the whole conversation. She took the phone from Tony’s hands, told Rhodes that he “would not be needed” after all, and dragged tony out of the tower herself.

So here they were, the next morning, on their way to a pet clinic to find Steve a new best friend. Walking too, because Natasha thought it would be good for Tony to get some fresh air. New York was alive as ever; streets loaded with tourists bustling about as they tried to take in everything at once. He remembered when he was like that as a young kid, wide eyed at all the tall buildings. Now, he didn’t look anywhere but straight ahead really, didn’t need to; he knew this city like the back of his hand. Eventually, as they neared their destination, Tony couldn’t help himself; he started rambling.

“How do we even know for sure that he wants a dog? Maybe he’s actually looking at them with malicious intent and we are misreading it.” Nat just gave him an arch eyebrow and kept walking. “Maybe…,” Tony went on, “maybe, maybe he uh... maybe he just feels bad for dogs! Yeah and he wants them to be free from owners. Who’s to say not all dogs want to be on their own in the first place. We never asked-”

“Tony, stop. You’re rambling.” She grabbed his shoulders and turned him around to face her. She tilted her head, studying his face, searching for god knows what. Tony swallowed, uncomfortable with the scrutiny.

“W-what?” he asked, priding himself in the fact that his voice came out mostly normal. 

Her voice soften. “Why don’t you want Steve to have a dog? Don’t you think he deserves one after everything he’s been through?”

Tony frowned. “Of course I do… It’s just-”

“Then why not do this? For him? He really wants one Tony, you know he does.” She had a point. Steve really did want a dog. It was like a little kid wanting his first pet, and in a lot of ways, Tony guessed it was. Who knows if Steve was allowed any pets growing up, with the way he was always sick. Why was he being like this? Was he really that self-centered that he wouldn’t let Steve get a dog?

“You’re right… I’m sorry.” Nat’s whole face soften and she smiled. He forced a smile back and turned away, resuming their journey.

“He’s gonna love this you know,” she said.

“Yeah… I know.”

\--------

When they walked into the clinic, all Tony could smell was dog, and it took everything he had not to run back out into the open air in that moment. A trainer took them back into a different room, one full of cages and many, many dogs.

“As you can see we have a large collection, all just waiting for a new home. Many of our pets range in age, but of course, if you are looking for a puppy, they are just all the way in the back…”

A puppy… they were going to get Steve a puppy probably. Tony didn’t hear the rest. His feet seemed to follow Nat whenever she went, but his mind wasn’t paying attention. He was too focused taking in all the occupants in the kennel. The older dogs would probably never find a home and die in here… you could see it in their eyes… they knew. They gave up hope on finding a new home a long time ago.

The younger ones didn’t share the same sentiment. Each one Tony passed, jumped up against their cage, searching for love, tongue hanging out. It made Tony feel sick. Maybe he should just adopt them all… give them all of home in the tower somewhere. Maybe-

“Tony!” Natasha yelled, flicking her fingers in front of his face.

“What?” He snapped. Her eyes widened at his harsh tone.

“I was going to ask you what you thought about this one.” She stepped aside, revealing a small golden retriever in the arms of the young girl who walked them in here. He was perfect really… blonde fur that matched Steve’s hair. HIs little tail wagged a mile a minute, obviously ecstatic to be picked up. Tony knew Steve would just fall in love… and so could Tony. It was hard to look into those brown eyes and see anything but a pure puppy looking for love. 

He swallowed and nodded his agreement. “T-this one-I mean he… he’s perfect.” Natasha smiled.

“We’ll take him.”

\--------

On the way back, Tony stayed ahead of Natasha and the new puppy. He didn’t want to have to look at them, but it wasn’t long before Nat caught up and offered him the leash. Tony almost took it, almost let himself fall for this dog, but resisted, hastily picking up his pace so he could get back to the tower sooner.

When they finally arrived, Tony sprinted to the elevator, not giving Natasha a chance to even get in with him. “The lab, J.” Call him rude or whatever, but he just needed to get away.

Tony didn’t resurface until the next day and only because it was Steve’s birthday and he very well couldn’t avoid the man all day. He took the elevator up to the communal floor, where he was sure everybody had just to begun to settle in for breakfast. As soon as the doors open, he could hear chatter and pots and pans being moved. Bruce must have just started making food. 

Tony entered, going straight for the coffee pot to pour himself a sweet delicious cup, but when he picked it up it was empty. He turned around, glaring at the room at large that all got quiet the moment Tony grabbed the pot. They all had one… a cup of Tony’s coffee. And they left him nothing. That just wouldn’t do.

He did a quick sweep of the room, scanning for the closest cup which just happened to be… 

“Tony!” Steve laughed as Tony inhaled his cup of coffee. “I was drinking that yanno.”

Tony mumbled out what might have been a ‘mine’ in between his gulps. He cradled the cup to his chest and moved to sit at the counter next to Clint. They sat in reasonable silence for awhile, listening to the sound of eggs frying and pancakes sizzling. When it was time to eat, Steve made Tony’s plate, knowing the genius would try to pass of coffee as his breakfast like he always did. He made sure to fill the plate completely, aware Tony probably hadn’t eaten in awhile. 

When Steve set the plate down in front of him, Tony just blinked at it. “Thanks…,” he mumbled, before scooping up some eggs and placing them into his mouth. He moaned at the burst of flavor. “You never fail, Brucie Bear.”

“Yeah, well… if I only I could get you to eat breakfast more often,” Bruce replied. He began stacking the dishes in the sink, preparing to wash them.

“I’ll do that, Bruce… you cooked.” Steve interjected, but Bruce just shook his head.

“It’s your birthday, Steve. You are officially off duty all day. Besides… I think I heard a little red head leave to go get your surprise.”

“Surprise? You guys didn’t have to get me anything,” he frowned.

“We didn’t! Tony technically did,” Clint piped in.

“Tony?” Steve looked at him, waiting for a response.

“I-I didn’t-I mean it was the team's idea really, I just paid for it,” he stuttered out. “It’s nothing really.” He went back to picking at his eggs, unable to take the weight on Steve’s stare.

“I mean I guess that’s true, but Tony still helped pick it out and everything! You’re gonna love it,” Clint exclaimed. Not a moment later Natasha reentered the room with Steve’s new puppy.

She held it up and smiled. “Happy Birthday, Steve,” she said as she passed it over. 

“You got me a puppy?” Steve looked up, eyes glistening and didn’t that just make Tony melt. Steve Rogers, Captain America, was crying over a dog. “He’s perfect,” he whispered, lifting the retriever to his eye level. “Brown eyes huh? They kind of match yours Tony… Tony?” But Tony wasn’t there anymore… he left.

“What’s his problem?” Clint asked. Steve just shrugged. 

“He probably has a lot of work to do, that’s all.” He forced a smile on his face and turned towards the others. “Thank you guys… really, for this,” he lifted up his new pal, “little guy.” 

“Anything for the great war hero Captain America. Sir!” Clint mock saluted. Steve laughed and shook his head, but then took pity and did a mock salute back. Clint grinned, and then remembered, “Oh hey! I got something else for you too…” he ran off to retrieve the purple collar he bought and the team all doted on the new puppy while Tony hid in his lab, trying hard to keep past memories at bay.

\--------

A couple of hours later, Steve went down to the lab to thank Tony. He didn’t have to ask Jarvis to know that’s where Tony was, where he always was. His puppy was in his arms, currently asleep. He smiled, shifting the young mutt slightly so he could type in his pin with his left hand. There was a soft click and then the glass doors to the workshop slid open. It was nice to know Tony didn’t lock them out nearly as much as he use to; back when they first moved in, he granted them access maybe once every two weeks. He didn’t like being interrupted after all, or at least, that’s what the genius always claimed. Steve always thought the man wasn’t too keen on the idea of a bunch of super-powered strangers rampaging his think space.

But over the last few months, Tony had really opened up to them. Steve loved every moment he learned something new about the man they called the Da Vinci of their time. Like the way Tony acted like there was no other existing coffee in the world besides black, but secretly loved flavored lattes. Or the way he would work for days on end and then seemingly fall asleep in the weirdest places at the most random times. Or the way he stuck out his tongue when he was deep in thought.

Steve actually walked into that sight now. There sat Tony at his desk, inspecting a hologram in front of him, hands underneath his chin, tongue peeking out. Steve smiled, and carefully sat on the ground, placing his new friend in his lap, content to just watch for awhile. Watching Tony work was like seeing a magician perform real magic: completely and utterly fascinating. The man tended to mutter under his breath and work in a flurry of motion. It was impossible to keep up with and yet, to be honest, there was nothing else Steve rather be spending his time doing.

Tony didn’t notice him until a half hour later, right when the genius hit his head against his own lamp after picking up the wrench he dropped. “Are you alright?” Steve had asked after the string of curses finally ceased out of tony’s mouth.

Tony startled and turned. “Steve…” he said, before relaxing. “I didn’t realize you were here…” his eyes roamed downwards, “...with the puppy,” he finished. Steve followed his gaze, just in time to watch the little thing stretch and let out a huge yawn, one that shook his whole body. 

Without looking up Steve asked, “Do you want to hold him?”

“W-what?”

Steve glanced up and smiled. He lifted himself and the dog off the ground and stepped towards Tony. Tony took a step back. Steve frowned and stopped. “What’s wrong?” He asked.

Tony avoided his gaze and shrugged. “Just not a big dog person is all…”

“Aw Tony, don’t worry. He won’t bite, I promise. Here,” he held out the puppy and pushed him towards Tony’s chest and goddammit Tony could actually hear that damn tail wagging. He made the mistake of looking at it. It was panting like crazy and wiggling, obviously excited to see a new person even though he had technically already met Tony.

When Tony made no move to take him, Steve reach out and rearranged Tony’s arm to hold him before cautiously handing him over. In an instant, the puppy was all over Tony’s face, licking anywhere he could reach and Tony… Tony started crying.

“T-Tony?” 

“Why?” he whispered. 

“Why?” Steve repeated. “Tony I don’t-”

“Why are you doing this?!” Tony shouted back, squeezing his eyes shut. His whole body was shaking Steve realized and hastily, he pulled the dog from Tony’s arms, lest he drop him. Carefully, Steve placed the mutt on the ground and then turned back to stare at the billionaire.

“Tony…” He said before stepping closer, hands raised as if approaching a wounded animal. 

“N-no,” Tony whispered. 

Steve stopped and lowered his arms. “Tony, what’s wrong?” Tony looked up, and just like that, he straighten his composure, lowered his arms and stopped the tears from flowing.

“I need you to leave, Steve.” Before the super soldier could respond, a resounding whimper could be heard and he followed the sound to see his dog crying out and pawing at Tony’s leg, obviously knowing something was wrong.

For his part, Tony just kept looking straight at Steve, ignoring the pull of his jeans. “Please go,” he said.

Instead of leaving though, Steve stepped closer again. When Tony made no move to avoid him, he pulled the genius into him. Tony made a muffled sound that may have been a whimper against his shoulder. Steve just held him tighter, both arms wrapped firmly around Tony’s back.

“You’re okay, Tony…,” he said. “It’s gonna be okay.”

\--------

Hours later, when Tony laid on Steve’s bed playing with the puppy, the super soldier was wondering when he should ask Tony about what happened in the workshop. Right now, the inventor was happy, a content little smile on his face as the dog he once avoided nipped at his fingers. 

After Steve calmed Tony down, he brought him up to his floor and helped him change out of his jeans and oil stained t-shirt. Now the genius wore one of steve’s old sweatshirts and a pair of pajama pants. 

Afterwards, Steve went into the kitchen to make them some sandwiches. He walked back to see Tony laying face up with the puppy on his stomach. It made Steve smile. Now he stood outside the room, just observing.

“Might as well come in, Captain. We know you’re out there,” Tony yelled as he flipped over onto his stomach, bringing the puppy crashing down onto the soft sheets next to him. The young dog landed upside down, limbs all askew. It took a bit of wiggling before he was back attacking Tony once more.

Steve stepped into the room, blushing slightly from having been caught. He walked towards the bed and placed the sandwiches on the nightstand, before stealing his puppy from Tony’s arms.

Tony pouted. “Give him back.” He reached his arms out, looking like a kid waiting to be picked up. 

Steve smirked. “Last I checked, Mr. Stark, this puppy belonged to me.” He was going for a joke, a small jab, but Tony’s face looked crestfallen.

“I-I didn’t… I’m sorry. I know he yours-”

“Tony, stop. I didn’t mean it like that. He’s probably going to be as much as anyone’s as he is mine. This is our dog,” Steve said earnestly and looking into his eyes, Tony wanted to believe him. He placed the puppy back in Tony’s arms. Was that why Tony didn’t want anything to do with the animal at first? Did he really think Steve would take him away and never let Tony see him?

“It was Howard…” Tony whispered. 

“Tony… you don’t have to - ” Steve started before Tony interrupted him.

“No, it's okay.” He looked down, continuing to stroke the golden retriever before continuing. “I know you’re wondering.” 

“What’d he do?” Steve asked.

\--------

_December, 1976. Upstate New York._

__

It was a cold afternoon. Snow littered the ground, unmarked except for the imprints of small soles. They led a path to a small garden, in which a young boy sat, molding little balls of snow between his gloved hands. 

__

__

__

“Master Anthony! Lunch is finished!” A voice called from the porch.

__

__

__

“Okay Jarvis, coming!” The child yelled back. He pushed his hands against the ground, gloves sinking slightly before standing up straight. He was about to turn to head back inside when he heard a whimper. The six year old stepped further into the garden, following the cry. 

__

__

__

When he reached the source of the sound, he pushed back snow covered branches of a small bush and underneath it laid a small puppy. The child gasped, picking up the shivering animal, its thick brown fur littered with specks of white. “Don’t worry… I’ll take care of you,” he assured, running his hand along the pup’s spine. The small thing wasn’t too skinny, and seemed to be alright, if not for the cold, which means he couldn’t have been out there for too long.

__

__

__

“You must be freezing out here. Mama says the best remedy for the cold is hot cocoa. Can dogs drink hot cocoa?” The boy contemplated as he walked, but the dog just burrowed further into coat, seeking warmth anywhere he could find it.

__

__

__

When they entered the house, Tony quickly kicked off his boots and tiptoed to the laundry room, sneaking past the entrance to the kitchen which contained Jarvis, who was humming as he prepared the table. 

__

__

__

The warm toasty air felt good on Tony’s face as he set the puppy down and began stripping his snow suit. When he was finished, he grabbed a towel and began wiping the animals fur, drying him as best as he could. As he did, the puppy shook, wiggling off the last of the chilly liquid. He jumped up and attacked Tony, knocking the child on his butt.

__

__

__

“S-stop it,” Tony forced out between giggles as the puppy licked his face. He pushed him off before picking him up and grabbing a clean blanket from the laundry basket. “We gotta be quiet or we’ll get caught. Dad doesn’t like animals... Says they’re too messy.” He traveled over to corner, right next to the door.

__

__

__

“Now you stay here,” Tony said as he arranged a nest out of the blanket for his new friend. “The maids already did the laundry today so you’ll be fine while I eat lunch. No one else really comes in here.” He pulled down the last corner of the fabric. “It's done. A bed made just for you.”

__

__

__

The pup sniffed the bedding before jumping in and rolling around. Tony smiled. “My names Tony! It’s short for Anthony. Mama calls me Antonio sometimes though. What should we name you though,” he wondered, tapping his pointer finger against his chin like he’d seen his dad do when he was deep in thought. “I know! How about Flake? Short for snowflake because I found you in the snow!”

__

__

__

The pup just cocked his side to the side in response. “Flake it is.” At that moment, Jarvis called Tony from the kitchen once again. “Okay, you stay here Flake, I’ll be back soon.” Tony got up and went to go leave, but Flake just started following him. “Nooooo Flake,” He started as he picked up the dog. “You have to stay here.” 

__

__

__

This time, Tony started backing away slowly, hands outstretched in front of him. Flake stayed, not chasing after the boy. “Good, Flake. Stay.” When Tony reached the door, he turned and close it as fast as he could. 

__

__

__

“Tony?”

__

__

__

Tony whipped around. “J-Jarvis!”

__

__

__

“What were you doing in there?” Jarvis inquired.

__

__

__

“N-nothing.” Tony gulped before carrying on. “I was just putting my snow suit in there so it could be dried as soon as possible.” To really sell it, he pouted and mumbled, “I wanna go back outside later yanno… before Dad gets home.”

__

__

__

Jarvis blinked. “I see,” he said. “Well lunch is ready and the table is all prepared. I made your favorite.”

__

__

__

“Grilled cheese and tomato soup? Yessss!” He ran off with his arms outstretched in the air. It wasn’t often Jarvis got to indulge the boy, but with Howard being off on a business trip, he figured this called for a special meal. He followed after his charge at a more sedate pace, feeling no need to rush.

__

__

__

\--------

__

__

__

Tony wasn’t able to return to Flake until later that night, after he was already put to bed. “Stupid Dad with his stupid tests,” he muttered as he walked in. Howard had returned from his trip early, and upon arriving, brought Tony down to the lab for some tasks. Flake was sound asleep, a puddle of pee next to his bed. Tony sighed before rushing to clean it. It wasn’t anything he wasn’t use to, to be honest. Dad had him clean his work messes all the time.

__

__

__

When that was done, he grabbed some leftover grilled cheese and water, and then carried Flake up to his bedroom. The pup woke up as soon as Tony touched him and upon recognizing who it was, became a wiggle monster of happiness. Luckily, Flake didn’t bark. Not to mention, Howard was probably on a work binge anyway and Maria was probably drinking away her depression in their bedroom.

__

__

__

For weeks, Tony was able to make it work. Flake was getting bigger as the days passed, but no one knew he was even hiding out in Tony’s room. There was a little area of cardboard and newspaper for flake to use as a bathroom and he knew not to bark. Jarvis had discovered the dog, but after some coercing from Tony, promised not to tell anyone. The Butler even bought the dog food and treats sometimes when Tony was unable to.

__

__

__

As the days passed, Flake easily became Tony’s best friend, always comforting him when he was sad, when he seeked physical touch. Every now and then, the boy would sneak Flake outside, when his parents were out of town. He’d play with him around the yard for hours since it wasn’t often Flake could escape the confines of Tony’s room. The dog didn’t seem to mind though, just as long as he was with Tony.

__

__

__

Everything was fine until it wasn’t. Right after Tony turned seven, Howard got into an argument with Maria about sending their son off to boarding school. The fight had been massive, and in the end, Howard decided to ask their son what he thought.

__

__

__

“I don’t want to go to boarding school, sir.” Howard narrowed his eyes at the boy.

__

__

__

“Tony, Tony… this isn’t just any boarding school. It’s one of the most prestigious schools in the world. Now what kind of a father would I be if I let you pass that up?” This was a test, one of Howard’s beautiful ways of making it seem like Tony could choose, but then taking away the choice at the same time. Tony knew this. Even at seven years old, he was aware that his dad liked to manipulate situations to his benefit and yet… all Tony ever wanted to do was make him proud.

__

__

__

Not this time though. Tony couldn’t go to boarding school; who would take care of Flake? He couldn’t just leave him. There was Jarvis, who would undoubtedly look after the dog while Tony was gone, but Flake would go crazy without Tony there. The poor boy was anxious if Tony didn’t stop by after lunch half the time.

__

__

__

“I would rather continue my education here,” Tony said. 

__

__

__

“Oh really?” Howard licked his lips and Tony was berating himself for not noticing it before. The way his dad held himself, his gait slightly off centered. The way his eyes were glazed over. His dad was drunk.

__

__

__

“Might as well cut you off from all education with how dumb you are.”

__

__

__

“D-dad… I-”

__

__

__

“Shut up. Not another word, Anthony. You are going to that school, end of discussion.”

__

__

__

“Yes, sir.” Tony lowered his head in defeat, trudging back up to his room.

__

__

__

Later that night, the young boy was hastily shoving clothing in a bag while Flake whined in the corner, worried. “We’re getting out of here, Flake. Dad can’t send me to boarding school if he doesn’t have a son anymore.” He didn’t know where they would go but he would die before he was taken away from Flake. “Maybe we can go to Aunt Peggy’s. She never really got along with dad anyway.”

__

__

__

Don’t get him wrong, even at seven, Tony knew running away was a stupid idea but there was nothing else he could do. He just had to stay away long enough that this whole boarding school mess would go away. He knew it wouldn’t, that he was just increasing his chances… but again. There was nothing else he could.

__

__

__

Flake followed readily enough. They made it all the way to the front door before the lights turned on. “Anthony…”

__

__

__

Tony stopped dead in his tracks, scared stiff. He knew that voice, knew that tone. He dropped his bag and turned. There sat his dad, fingers tapping incessantly against the arm of his brown leather chair. “Dad… I uh… didn’t expect you to be up.”

__

__

__

“Clearly.” He pointed towards the bag next to Tony’s feet before getting up and moving closer. When he was right in front of him, he grabbed Tony’s arm and pulled him close to his face and said “Were you trying to run away from me, Tony?” His breath reeked of alcohol. Tony whimpered at the pain in his arm from his father’s harsh grip.

__

__

__

Until this moment, Flake had stayed silent, but as soon as he heard that noise leave Tony’s mouth, he growled, shifting Howard’s attention from his son to the dog. “And who is this? How long have you hidden this beast in my house?” He gripped tighter.

__

__

__

“Dad! You’re hurting me.” Tears prickled in Tony’s eyes but Howard didn’t let go.

__

__

__

“I asked you a question, boy,” Howard sneered.

__

__

__

“A-a year sir.” Howard sneered and let go at that. Tony cradled his arm against his chest, a bruise already forming from where his dad had gripped him so hard.

__

__

__

“A year… you lied to me for a whole year?! ” Howard barked out, spit flying in Tony’s face.

__

__

__

“Dad, please,” Tony whispered, too terrified to even more. His dad always drank, but it wasn’t often he got this angry, this so out of control. His words didn’t defuse Howard at all though, just seemed to make him more pissed off and the next moment Tony knew, Howard’s hand was heading for the side of his face. 

__

__

__

He flinched, awaiting the blow, but it never came. He opened his eyes, confused, until he heard the growls of Flake. He looked up and sure enough, there was his dog… attached to his dad’s arm and Howard screaming in pain. 

__

__

__

“F-Flake! Flake, stop it!” Tony screamed and ran forward, pulling him the mutt off of his dad. Rubbing a hand along his spine, Tony was able to calm down his best friend, but the damage had already been done. 

__

__

__

Howard stood there watching them, blood dripping from his arm and onto the wooden floor. Tony gulped, waiting for his dad to say something. Flake was standing in front of the boy, body low to the ground in a defensive stance, ready to attack if need be.

__

__

__

His dad just walked away though, heading into the next room. Tony stared after him until he could no longer see him, then he took action; he ripped his bag off from the floor and ran out the front door, tugging on Flake’s collar to follow. 

__

__

__

He was running for two hours before they found him. Animal control took Flake away, ripped him from Tony’s arms as the child screamed. Later, they called the cops to escort Tony home. His dad never said a word.

__

__

__

Two weeks later, Howard walked into Tony’s room and dropped Flake’s collar onto his bed. “They didn’t want to burn the collar with his body. Figured you could keep it as a reminder for your transgression.” And then he just walked out, leaving Tony to stare at the leather band until the world turned blurry.

__

__

__

The next year, he left home to attend that prestigious boarding school. 

\--------

“I told myself I would never fall in love with another animal… with another dog, ever again.” Steve didn’t know what to say. To think he use to admire Howard and his way of life. He changed… all Howard ever wanted was a brighter future, but had he been that so far up his own ass that he hadn’t noticed he was diminishing his son’s? 

“Tony, I’m so sorry. I can’t believe he did that, any of it. Maybe if I was there, maybe-”

“Steve, no. There’s nothing you could have done. The Howard you knew drowned under the influence of alcohol. There was no saving him.”

Steve frowned. “That’s no excuse,” he said. “Tony, you were his son, but he treated you like a machine.”

“I think that’s all he knew,” Tony replied back. Steve didn’t like it, but for now, he let it be. Instead, he gingerly picked up his own forgotten puppy in the midst of conversation and sat next to Tony on the bed.

“I didn’t know much about Howard, despite what anyone might say, but I do know you deserved to be loved Tony. And this,” he stopped and pushed his dog into Tony’s lap before continuing. “This little guy is both of ours.” 

Tony looked up then, tears leaking out of his eyes. “Why?” he asked.

Steve just smiled. “I knew he was never going to be just mine. I didn’t want a dog for only me, Tony. I wanted one for us.”

“I…” Tony didn’t know what to say. He looked down at the little creature in his lap, the small pup content just cuddled up on top of his legs. He never thought he would experience this again, always believe that if he let himself fall in love, surely it would be taken from him, like everything in his life. 

But Steve sounded so genuine, looked so genuine. Could he really do this? Could he really let himself love another dog?

His thoughts were interrupted when a hand reached for Tony’s, intertwining their fingers. “How about a name?” Steve asked, obviously trying to take the pressure off of Tony’s mind.

“A name? You don’t have one picked out already?” Tony asked in disbelief.

“Well I do, but it’s uh… well... “ Tony raised his eyebrow, waiting. “Sergeant. I was thinking about Sergeant,” he mumbled.

“A captain and his Sergeant.” Tony smiled. “I like it.”

Steve smiled back, tracing patterns into Tony’s skin. He rested his other hand on Sergeant’s back, petting the pup before looking back up into Tony’s eyes with conviction. “And I promise, Tony. I won’t let anything happen to him.” 

And Tony, just for this moment, believed him.


End file.
